ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Curse of Majora's Mask
! STRONG LANGUAGE ! 'The Curse of Majora's Mask '''is the eighth episode of Milo's Adventures Chapter 1: The Hero of Light. The original episode was written in 2011 but was rewritten in January 2020 for this wiki. Synopsis ''A demon child wearing a cursed Oni Mask arrives at Ogaji with a curse unbeatable by the Ninja. The Curse of Majora's Mask After Ronin and the Great Constrictor's attack on Team Waters, they were up three members, and Bamos was down two. Zane revealed to everyone that he comes from a parallel realm called "Ninjago." He says he was in the middle of battling a recent uprising in "Nindroids" when he was suddenly whisked away from the fight and brought to the Temple of Time. That was when he met Ronin. Additionally, Jackson revealed to them that he was a part of the original Elemental Master resistance against Bamos, before the Extinction of the Elemental Masters, and he was transformed into the Great Constrictor at his defeat. Milo and Nicholas' new goal is to train the newest members of Team Waters so that they will all be ready to take on Bamos one day in the future. For today's training, Milo is having each member of Team Waters face off against themselves. "Zane, you take on Nicholas. That leaves Jackson versus Junior. Go!" Milo instructed. The heroes faced off against each other. Zane proved to Nicholas that he was a valiant fighter. His control over ice made him a hearty foe. Meanwhile, Junior and Jackson had a rivalry unmatched. Since the two were both once a part of Bamos' Army, and they both joined the team at around the same time, the two of them were in competition to see who was better. "I don't know what was worse, being locked up in the Sand Ship with you, or this!" Jackson said shooting flames at Junior. "Haha, don't make me laugh!" Junior said dodging it, "nothing's worse than your snake breath!" The team was coming together, and all was well. Or at least, Milo thought so... A few miles west of Auqra's Lake at the Temple of Time, a young boy wanders inside its ancient walls. His footsteps echoed throughout the desolate temple, as he grew closer and closer to the main chamber. "This will show them... This will show them all..." he spoke to himself. The boy continued to tread the shining marble floor until he found what he was looking for: The Room With No Doors. "Everyone who knows this place is familiar with The Room With No Doors. Supposedly, the God of Time created the Temple of Time in order to hold his precious artifacts... His creations are said to transcend time and space itself. He created The Room With No Doors in order to protect his most valued creations..." the boy continued speaking to himself. He placed his thumb over the walls of the concealed room, rubbing off the dust that has been resting there for thousands of years. "I need it," the boy said, attempting to locate some secret entrance. "Is he worthy?" a voice whispered. "Could he be the one?" said another. The boy frantically searched for the source of the whispers, turning his head every which way, unable to identify where they're coming from... "He could free us!" "Set us free!" "Unlock the door!" "Who are you? Tell me what to do!" the boy called. "Use your brain!" "Take a deep breath!" "Want it!" ''they continued to whisper. "I want it!!" The boy cried out. Suddenly, the walls of The Room With No Doors began to shift, and a door appeared in front of the boy. He stepped inside the newly opened Room With A Door and gazed upon the glory of the magic sealed away in the temple. On a pedestal in the center of the room rested a mask. It was shrouded in dark magic. ''"Take it!" "Release us!" "Take what is yours!" ''the voices came from the mask. The boy placed his palm on the face of the mask, feeling a surge of energy coming from it... "Argh!!" He screams as darkness consumes him. ''"Put it on!" "Do what you have to do!" "Show them who you really are!!" The boy recovers and takes hold of the mask, donning it, becoming fully engulfed in dark magic. "Hee hee…" he laughs, "Hee hee hee! Now I can get my revenge! Nobody will stop me! Hee hee, this is the end of time!" the boy, now possessed by the spirits of the mask, leaves the temple. Back at Auqra's Lake, the heroes continued to train as the day went on. Suddenly, it began to get dark. "Phew, is that it for the day?" Nicholas asked. Milo stared up into the sky as the blue sky slowly faded to darkness, "um, I guess so. It's only 1 o'clock though? Why is it getting so dark?" The others stopped training to look at the unusual darkness. "I sense that this sudden shadow over our realm is not natural." Zane said. "Pfft," Jackson protested, "so what do you think it is then, smarty?" he asked. "I do not know. But I sense that this will not end well." Zane replied. Suddenly, a low rumble began to shake the temple grounds. "What they heck is that?!" Junior screamed. Milo ran inside the temple then back out with his sword, "I don't know," he said, "but it came from the Royal Palace! Let's go!" The team assembled their gear and together made their way to Hylia Village, where the Royal Palace is. The further they went down the road, the darker the sky got. As they approached the village shrouded in darkness, Zane noticed something floating above them in the sky... "I sense you all might want to see this..." he said pointing towards the sky. "Ho-ly shit." Jackson said. The team gazed upon the massive ball of rock hurdling towards them from the sky… The moon is falling. "Is that the moon?!" Junior asked as they crossed the bridge to the village. The team entered the village, and saw a young woman run up to them, "Milo! You're here! Thank the Goddesses, I wasn't sure if I should call you or not! What is happening?" Princess Pullumi asked. "You're asking us? We thought you knew?!" Nicholas said astounded. As the moon slowly grew closer towards the village, the citizens scurried about in random directions, fleeing their homes or protecting themselves in their basements. "You don't know either? I thought that he might be a part of Bamos' army!" Pullumi said pointing up at the palace towers. There, was the same boy wearing the demon mask from the Temple of Time... He was cackling and howling with laughter. "He? Who is he? We've never seen him before." Milo said. "Yeah," Junior added, "I've never met that guy in my life. He definitely doesn't know Bamos." Pullumi sighed, "well do something about it!" she told them. "Right!" Milo said, "Zane and Nicholas, I want you two to protect the people! Junior and Jackson, come with me to see what's up with this kid! Let's go!" he ordered. The team split up, and Zane and Nick went with Pullumi to evacuate the villagers. Meanwhile, Jackson, Milo, and Junior climbed the steps of the Royal Palace to meet with their masked menace. "Hey! You stepped on my toe!" Junior cried out. "Quit being a baby, I'm in a rush." Jackson said pushing Junior out of his way. "You!!" Junior ran up to him and passed him. "Urgh!" Jackson said running passed Junior again. "Can you two please not race right now? God, why did I bring you two along..." Milo said annoyed. The three of them reached the top of the tower where they found the boy with the mask cackling menacingly only a few hundred feet below the moon falling towards the earth. "What's that?" the boy spoke to himself, "they've come here to stop me? We'll see about that, hee hee!" The heroes drew their swords and Milo approached the boy, "who are you? Are you the one causing this?" he asked. "Hee hee! I sure am! How silly of me, I've yet to introduce myself! I am called very many things, but I think today I'm feeling like... Majora..." the boy laughed again. "Why are you doing this? I-- ugh!" Junior attempted to speak, but as the moon grew closer to Ogaji, gravity began to give way. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Milo asked, as the three of them were lifted slowly from the ground. "The closer the moon gets, the worse the gravity will be! That's just physics, I think!" Majora cackled. "Argh!!" said Jackson, scrambling in midair to regain his footing, "what the hell is so funny! I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile off your face!" he shot a fireball at Majora's face, causing his mask to come ajar slightly. As he did, the moon suddenly began to rise back into the sky, before Majora put it back on and the moon continued to fall. "That's it, that's his weakness! The mask! We have to get the mask!" Milo said. However, the three of them were still fumbling around in the air, and no matter who shot elemental power at the boy, they still missed. "Hee hee ha! Are you having fun? I'm a little bored, let's play a different game!" Majora said with another howl. Using the powers of his mask he floated into the air to the surface of the moon, where using his dark magic, he opened a mouth-shaped hole in its side. "Let's find out how well you swim! Hee hee hee!" he said entering the mouth. "Wh- what? We have to go after him!" Junior said frantically. "How the hell are we supposed to do that? We're floating!" ''Jackson complained. "Like this," Milo demonstrated using his Elemental Power of Water to propel his way up to the face of the moon, "use your powers like this! We can't let the moon get any closer, or else all of Ogaji will be destroyed!" The other two heroes followed suit, and the three of them entered the inside of the moon. They found themselves in what seemed to be... an open field. Green grass filled the landscape with blue skies above. In the very center of the field was a small hill with a tree at its base. "This is the inside of the moon? How is that possible?" Junior asked. "And it looks like gravity is back to normal... look, over there!" Milo pointed to a lone little boy sitting at the base of the tree. The three of them approached the boy and noticed he was not wearing a mask. "Hey um, what's going on here? Why did you lead us inside?" Milo asked the boy. The boy said nothing as he was huddled underneath the tree. He appeared to be... crying. "Hey, are you ok dude? We're here to help you..." Junior tried to console him. "They're... they're making me..." the boy whispered. "What was that? Who? Who is making you?" Milo asked. "They are... Majora..." the boy pointed behind the heroes. They turned around to see the mask floating in the air. ''"I've got a new game to play! You're never gonna leave this place! Hee hee hee hee!!" several voices said at once. It was Majora speaking. "What is going on here?! Why are you doing this?!" Jackson demanded. "Aren't you having fun? I thought you'd like this! You said you wanted to be free! I'm giving you freedom!!!!" the voices said at once. They seemed to be directed towards the boy. "I... I didn't want it to end like this... I'm... I'm sorry mom... dad..." the boy whimpered. "Somebody please tell me what's going on right now!" Junior cried out. Majora's Mask suddenly let out a terrifying laugh, "You've taken us this far, it's rude not to finish what we started! You said you needed us!!!! You said you were trapped, like us!!!!!" they screamed. The inside of the moon began to rumble and shake violently, and the tree at the center of the hill began to slowly fall through the ground. The little boy looked up at Team Waters with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry," he said, before slowly fading away. "Majora!" Milo called to the mask, "stop this madness! You'll destroy the entire realm!" "That's what they get!!!!!!" the mask screamed abruptly, "Sealing us away for so many years! It's not fair! It's not fair it's not fair it's not fair!!!!" the louder it screamed the more violently the moon began to shake. As the tree in the center finally sank all the way into the ground, water began to rise from its spot. "This whole place is flooding!" Junior said running from the waves. Very quickly, the water level rose, filling up the entire field. Milo, Junior, and Jackson were trapped underwater with Majora's Mask, who laughed and screamed with pleasure. Milo used his powers to place a bubble over his and Jackson's heads so that they could breath under the water, but Junior was losing control, and frantically fumbling around the water, gasping for air. "Junior!" Jackson called, swimming towards him. He used his power of fire to propel himself towards his drowning friend, and with Milo's help, gave him a bubble helmet to breath. "gasp!" Junior breathed in deeply, in Jackson's arms, "thanks... dude..." he said hoarsely. "No... no problem, buddy..." Jackson said relieved. Meanwhile, Majora was still howling like a maniac, "Noo!!! You can't do that, that's against the rules! You must die!!" ''it screamed, shooting long tentacles out of its face, grabbing hold of Milo, Junior, and Jackson." ''"You can't get away with what you did to me!! It's not fair!!" the mask continued to yell. The violent shaking of the moon did not cease, and as the rumbling got worse, the heroes could only imagine how close it was getting to the surface of the earth right now. "We didn't do anything to you! Whatever happened in the past has passed! Hurting other people because of something one person did to you is not the way! Please listen to us, millions will die!" Milo called out. "No!! They will suffer! Suffer like we did! This will end with the fall of this realm! They will never reach their destinies!" Majora's Mask cried out, tightening his grip on the heroes. "I've had it with this sissy shit! Fire!" Jackson called out, placing his hands on Majora's tentacles, heating up his hands so that he could burn the tentacle. "Argh!" Majora screamed letting go of his grip of Jackson. "Milo, use your power over water to drain this place out!" Jackson said, freeing him from the mask. "Argh, the water is too high! It's too much for me to handle!" Milo replied. "Come on, we can't quit! If we don't do something about this soon, all of Ogaji will be obliterated!" "Ok." Milo said, raising his hands above his head. His eyes glowed bright blue, as he attempted to use the powers of his True Potential. Slowly, the water in the field began to drain out, leaving the heroes sprawled out on the floor, and Majora's Mask floating above them. "This ends here! The game is over!" it said to them, shooting out several more tentacles that twisted around each other, forming a humanoid body for the mask. It grew two sharp blades, and began wildly attacking the heroes with them. As they ran away, Jackson stopped, "let's finish this shit. Whatever you're made of, I'm sure as hell you don't like fire!!" he said shooting flames at the mask. "Arghh!!!!" it screamed, bursting into flames. It ran around wildly for a few seconds, until it let out one last terrifying scream, and fell to the ground, bunt to a crisp. The tremors suddenly stopped, and the grass and sky around the heroes began to fade away into darkness, as the curse of Majora's Mask has been defeated. "Wait, the ground is fading away-- Milo!" Junior called as he fell through the ground into blackness, and the other two followed suit... Moments later, they would wake up at the top of the palace tower... The boy and Majora's Mask were gone... for now at least. Pullumi ran up to them, alongside Nicholas and Zane. "What just happened? The moon was seconds away from touching the ground until it just wasn't anymore! Did you guys do it?" Nicholas asked. Milo looked up at the night sky to see the moon back in its rightful spot, "yeah, we did... I'm not gonna lie, it was really weird though..." Nicholas and Zane laughed, "well I'm sure you can tell us all about it later...! Let us first clean this village up! It's a mess!" Zane said, and the team laughed it out. Majora's Mask may be destroyed for now, but Bamos was still out there, and he was getting stronger... Team Waters hasn't even the foggiest idea of what was to come next. Cast * Bamos (mentioned) * Darius Dark (mentioned, incorrectly referred to as the God of Time) * Garuhi Junior * Jackson Smith * "The Boy" (first appearance) ** Majora's Mask (first appearance) * The Boy's parents (mentioned) * Milo Rivers * Nicholas Rogers * Princess Pullumi * Ronin (mentioned) * The Golden Goddesses (mentioned) Locations Visited * Ogaji ** Auqra's Lake ** The Temple of Time ** Hylia Town * Ogaji's Moon * Ninjago Earth-14 (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the Nintendo 64 game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. * In the original episode, the heroes had a countdown clock until the moon fell, which was made out of an empty Pringles can... Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Junior2011.png| Junior Jackson2011.png| Jackson Smith Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Ogaji Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes